


《上坟》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.欢乐的上坟文学小短打2.看我真诚的眼睛o_O3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 5





	《上坟》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.欢乐的上坟文学小短打   
> 2.看我真诚的眼睛o_O   
> 3.我流OOC，慎

萨博要给艾斯上坟，没事干的路飞就也跟着，兄弟俩带着瓶装的米酒和戈尔波的野花一起爬山，爬着爬着不小心掉落破碗一个。路飞哇哇叫着冲下山去捡，上来的时候带着一堆碎掉的瓷片，萨博哭笑的不得说算啦算啦，对着瓶喝也是办法。 

萨博给艾斯上坟，碗从来都带三个，路飞一来就碎掉一个，甲虫倒是多了一堆。 

“这些可以给艾斯看的！” 

路飞说这些的时候带着草帽，半张脸都因为帽檐的阴影而看不清楚，萨博的礼帽没有那样宽檐，只能时不时的探下手挡挡太阳，他抱着花一路上行，时不时还得分出精力看下路飞，草帽小子的经历充沛的过分，比他待同事的时候还要顽皮，平日里克尔拉才有的头痛特权落到自己身上，一时间到还真让人有点哭笑不得。 

上坟的流程路飞不懂，萨博却要熟练很多，两个瓷碗和一堆瓷片三角排开，米酒依次一灌，怀里的花弯腰献到碑前，再感受山风淌过皮肤的触感。 

喝酒的时候路飞有些急躁，讲话的时候却又平静下来，他的冒险故事一直众说纷坛，再不济也要当得起一个传奇跌宕，然而事主本人的关注焦点永远偏的厉害，人鱼岛的点心，冰火岛的人马，德雷斯罗萨的玩具和他的同盟，佐乌的巨象和蛋糕岛的甜甜圈。 

他甚至提到了艾斯曾经见过的小孩。 

他说这些的时候萨博始终没有发话，耳朵却好似长在了的路飞身上，可惜人的注意力到底不止听觉，而他把剩下的大半都给了那红色的串珠，弯曲的角刀和古拙的挂饰。 

所有这些，搭配上他记忆里和报纸上的脸孔，到底会是什么样子？ 

路飞的冒险讲了太长，然而却总还有更多的部分可讲，海上男儿志四方，明日诗配今日酒，萨博在路飞停下来喘气的间隙又灌了自己一口米酒，温声道，“你再说下去可就没完了。” 

“对哦，”路飞于是微怔了下，却又很快笑了起来，“那就直接说重点吧，艾斯，我当上海贼王啦！！” 

下山的时候路飞走在前头，依然活泼快乐，远还算不上强壮的橡胶肩膀却负着生命的重量。而萨博却好像仍有疑虑，他站在坟前，任由嘴角那抹温柔的笑容一点点褪色消失，却又还凝望着那顶橘色的帽子。 

如果伸出手去，能不能碰到温度残留的痕迹？ 

“艾斯……” 

“萨博——” 

在他真的开口说出什么之前路飞的声音又响了起来，草帽小子正在前方高高挥舞着他的帽子喊他过去，有那么一瞬间萨博恍然了一下，然而很快又重新扬起了嘴角，他的兄弟在他身后，他的兄弟在他身前。 

“这就来——”他便也冲路飞喊道，“小心别被追上啊——路飞——” 

他们在山坡上追逐起来，而那早早蹲在墓碑上的年轻幽灵这才拍拍腿悠然下地，他看了看那堆碎掉的瓷片和空了半瓶的酒，又戳了戳那束自东海远道而来的鲜花，生着些许雀斑的脸上突然泛起一个有点点痞的帅气笑容，他拍了拍那束花。 

山顶的风骤然大作，狂乱的将那束鲜花吹散，大片大片的粉色花瓣接连不断的朝着那已经微缩成一金一黑两个小点的两个人影奔去，而那年轻的幽灵只是靠在碑前懒懒的敬了一礼，就如数年前的阿拉巴斯坦，在船沿与草帽一伙告别时一摸一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 知名不具的某位太太，您满意嘛——   
> 又及，结尾艾斯造花海的灵感来源于[@鱼与白熊不可兼得](http://comeherekj.lofter.com) 太太，感谢授权！   
> 全文1000+，以上


End file.
